May my soul reach you
by ikkebenraar
Summary: Maka's been attacked by a strange person. 3 days after her recover she runs away and a few days later her body is found. but that's not the only thing! There's a new kishin in Death City. But it looks a lot like... Please read and review! It's worth it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**N: So, this is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!**

**I do now own Soul Eater, if I would I would be the happiest person alive!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I love you Soul. That were her last words… I remember it all. Every single part of it. Even know that it hurts I can't let myself forget. Why did she had to die?

**Soul's POV**

SOUL! HURRY! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! Maka screams when she opens my door. Dammit Maka, let me sleep, I growl and open one eye. I see her throwing her arms desperately in the air, what makes me laugh. Shut up Soul, she says and walk away angrily. 10 seconds later I hear the front door be slammed. Shit, I curse. I quickly put on a pants, shirt and shoes and run outside. Shit, where could she be? I ask myself, thinking at the last time she went away. The forest! I quickly ran to the forest. Crap, I thought when nobody was at the field where she normally was. I ran back to our apartment to find someone unconscious at the front door. The first thing I saw was here hair. It was blond\grey and in pigtails. The rest was all covered with blood. No, no, no, not good, I thought. I ran to her and felt her pulse. I sighed in relief, she's alive. But then I saw her condition. I lifted her up and quickly ran to the DWMA.

So, how is she? I asked to Negus when she comes out of the room. Well, she's awake now, but she's really very bad injured. But, you may go to her.

Once I was inside, the first thing a saw were her beautiful, green eyes. But they looked very scared and painful. Maka, I asked. What happened? From that moment it all went wrong. She started to cry and I didn't know what to do and wanted to walk to her to hug here, but she pushed me away. STAY AWAY FROM ME! She screamed. Negus came in and said to me: I think you better can leave now Soul. Confused I walked away from the crying Maka. When I closed the door my mobile rang. It was Black Star. Hey dude, how's everything going there, he asked. Not good, I said. Can I come over to your place? Sure, see you over about 5 minutes. Yeah, bye.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxN: sooo, how was it? If I get reviews I will update every week!**

**Maka: why am I the one who's under the blood?**

**Soul: duh, because I'm too cool for that!**

**Maka: Maka-Chop!**

**N: come back or**

**Maka: I'll take your soul**

**Soul: AUWW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**N: Chapter 2! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!**

**I do not own Soul Eater, if I would I would I would be the happiest person alive!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''I love you Soul. That were her last words… I remember it all. Every single part of it. Even know that it hurts I can't let myself forget. Why did she had to die?''

**Soul's POV**

WHAT?! Tsubaki yelled when I told her the story. Who the hell did that, I'm going to break his neck, Black Star groaned. I…I don't know, I said. Maybe Maka now's, did you already go to her? Tsubaki asked. Yes, yes I did, I answered. And? was her reaction. What did she told you? She started to cry and screamed that I had to stay away from her, I said with a lump in my throat. Uh, dude, this is not the time for jokes, Black Star said. Come on, the truth please. It is the truth, I said with anger. I couldn't believe he thought I would make jokes now Maka was in that situation. We believe you, we believe you, Tsubaki soothed the lot. It's just.. it doesn't sound like Maka, Black Star yelled. Now, calm down Black Star and let's go to Maka then, maybe we can talk with her, Tsubaki said. Yeah, come on, Black Star said and walked outside. Soul, are you okay? Tsubaki asked when Black Star was gone. Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I said and gave her a little smile. Are you two coming?' Black Star yelled. Of course, you stupid asshole, I screamed back and run outside. Tsubaki smiled when she saw me react like I normally did.

**Maka's POV**

You need to eat Maka, the black woman said. I shook my head and lay down on the pillow that was covered with blood that I throw up. Well, at least drink a glass of water, she said. I wish I could told her that the thoughts to food already made me sick, but the little mean boy with red eyes and white hair in me that controlled the fire, would murder me with it. There was a nock on the door and the woman walked to it. A voice that was full with sweetness and kindness that I just had to smile, talked to the woman. Can we please talk to Maka, the voice asked. Oke, but if she starts to scream you have to leave. Immediately! the woman walked to a desk in the corner of my room and started to organise all the books that lay down there. Hey Maka, a voice said. When I looked up, a pretty girl with a black ponytail and a dress on smiled to me. Her face looked very similar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Thanks Negus, the girl said. No problem, the woman who's name turns out to be Negus said. She doesn't scream, so you two can stay. Two? I thought confused. But then I saw him. The blue haired boy. He leaned against the door and talked to someone outside. Maka, do you know who we are? The girl asked. I opened my mouth to shut it again. No, you don't know who the girl is. You also don't know who the boy is. And if you don't say that, I will kill you. You know that I can do it, the boy with the red eyes and white hair said. So I shook my head and kept silence like I already did the whole day. The girl sight. It was a sad sound. Oke, I'm Tsubaki and that boy over there is Black Star. Black Star turned his head when he heard his name and closed the door after a saying goodbye to the person behind the door. Wait… Maka? He asked when he came closer. I nodded. Why is your pillow all covered in blood, he said with a dirty expression on his face. Oops, Negus said and run to me to excuse my pillow. What happened? Tsubaki asked with a worried face. She threw up, Negus answered. Blood?! Yes, I still don't know why, but Stein is coming over about 5 minutes so he can research her, Negus said. You can stay and watch but you have to stay quiet. Yahoo, Black Star screamed. Of course I can stay quiet, I'm a god. They can do everything. Shhhhh, Tsubaki hissed, well, show us then. Black Star nodded and kept still. Maka, Tsubaki said with a sad face. You now you can always count on me. I wish I could tell her the truth.

**Soul's POV**

I waited several minutes outside the door to hear Tsubaki talk, Black Star scream and Maka kept silence. When 10 minutes passed a man with grey hair and a lap coat with all scars in it walked to Maka's room. Doctor Stein, I called the man can I talk with you for a minute? Oke, but you have to hurry, I have to go to Maka actually, he answered. It's about her, I said and took a deep breath. When I went into her room and she saw me she started to cry and scream: go away, I said with a shaking voice. Do you know why she reacts like that? Well, there might be a possibility that… he said slowly. But I have to wait until I can research her blood. What are you going to do with her now then? I asked. Well, I'm going to research her and take a few tests. Can I please watch? I asked. Please? Well, she's under narcosis, so you have to wait a couple of minutes until I call you, oke? He said. Yes, sir. He nodded and went inside.

**Maka's POV**

I was throwing up when I saw the man coming in. He waited until I was finished and asked to Negus: Can I have it. It would made the research a lot easier. I watched when she gave the bin and had the feeling that I didn't like this man. When he putted the bin in his bag and said: oke, this may hurt a little, the boy in me screamed: they're going to kill you! Run, run, you have to run! From that moment everything happened in slow-motion. The man tried to put a needle in my arm, the worried faces of Tsubaki and Black Star, Negus looking to my desk, the boy in me screaming. It was to much for me. I just wanted to be alone. From one moment to another a gigantic knife came from my arm and belly. The man had high reflects, but didn't see this coming. So I made use of this unguarded moment and run to the exit of my room. When I was outside the tears came and I collided against someone. Strong arms were wrapped around me and a boy said in surprise: Maka? I started to cry. They.. They want to kill me, I sobbed. Shh, soothed he and rocked me in his arms. No one wants to kill you, he said and I looked up to his face. Then I realised who it was. Before I could even try to run away his warm hands were replaced by others and I felt a sharp pain in my arm. The last thing I saw was his face. His red, crimson eyes and white hair. 3 seconds later I passed out.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**N: I hope you liked chapter 2!**

**Maka: Of course we did!**

**Soul: Yep, can I say it this time?**

**N: go ahead!**

**Maka: Come back or**

**Soul: I'll take your soul!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**N: Chapter 3 already! Hope you enjoy!**

**I do now own Soul Eater, if I would I would be the happiest person alive!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

''I love you Soul. That were her last words… I remember it all. Every single part of it. Even know that it hurts I can't let myself forget. Why did she had to die?''

Soul's POV

I watched in horror when Stein ejected a green liquid in Maka's arm and saw her faint. I caught her and drag her in her room. `So, what's next?`, Black Star asked when I lay her down on her bed. I could seriously kill that guy at this moment, I thought. `Now I'm going to take some blood tests and look what I can find`, Stein answered. He took an empty syringe out of his bag and walked to Maka. He just wanted to put it in her arm when the door was thrown open. A red haired man run inside and picked me up to my shirt. `What did you do to my Maka!`, he screamed angrily. `What did you do to her, you ass hole.` `Nothing`, I said calm, because I didn't wanted to have a fight with Spirit, especially now Maka was hurt. `Don't fool around, Evans,`, he spat in my face. `You can trick all the others, but not me!` He just wanted to punch me in the face when Maka said something. It was something like: `No`, but I couldn't hear it properly because she was mumbling. Spirit run to her and hugged her. `Maka, daddy's here, no one will hurt you` Stein drew a weird face and Tsubaki asked: `What's wrong professor Stein?` `There's just something weird about her soul, one moment it is Maka's soul and another moment it's just... I don't know how to explain.`, he said. `Well, Maka needs some rest, so you need to go`, Negus said. `And you need to go home, now!`, Stein said. I threw one glance at the live less Maka and walked through the door. `Soul...` Tsubaki yelled after me, but I didn't care and walked in a straight line home. When I got home, Blair walked to me in cat-form and asked where Maka was. `At the DWMA` I snarled and Blair walked away offended. `Damn it`, I groaned and kicked a chair. This wasn`t a cool day!

Maka's POV

When I opened my eyes I was in a long dark corridor. I looked around, hoping to see that stupid bastard Soul that left me all alone in this. I could remember it all again. My memories were back. I shook my head and started to walk through the hallway.

When I reached a black stairs I heard a voice calling my name. It sounded like. Like Soul! I started to run towards the voice and found him in a green room. `Soul!`, I said relieved and grabbed his hand. `Don`t ever, EVER leave me alone like that again!` I said. But he didn't react. I shook his shoulder and looked at his face that wasn't moving. `Soul?`, I asked worried. `Something wrong?` `No,` he said with a smile. `Not at all.` He started to laugh and his head turned 180o. From terror I fell backwards and his turned head smiled at me. `Everything is super!`, he smiled and his body turned also. `You're not Soul!`, I screamed and wanted to kick him but he started to speak. `No, I`m not Soul,` he said with a cold face. `Who are you?!`, I yelled. `I'm a kishin; or I will become when you do exactly what I say,` he said and walked towards me. `And if I refuse?!` `Then I'll kill anyone you know, you know I can!`, he said. That was true. How I didn't know, but on a weird way I just knew he could. I took a deep breath before I answered. `What do you want me to do?`

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx**

**N: soooo sorry it took this long. I was also busy with my second fanfic: A lonely soul**

**See ya**


End file.
